


Tramp of Hearts

by phoebesmum



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-05
Updated: 2010-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebesmum/pseuds/phoebesmum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Romeo and Juliet got nothin' on us.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Tramp of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Double drabble, written 1 February 2007 for LiveJournal SN100 challenge #137, _Friends_.

Cathy McCannon. Sitting eating her lunch alone (liked it that way, who wants to talk to assholes?), long red hair a flag of defiance, tight black jeans and tank top, frayed denim jacket, too tough for the other girls, too freaky for the boys. He slid alongside her and she scowled, but stayed put; saw the buttons on his own jacket, Ramones, Dead Kennedys, eyes lit up, started talking. Didn't stop talking for a year.

Just kids they were, innocent as puppies, right up till the day her dad threw him out, _don't let me see you hanging 'round my daughter again_. From then on it was war, baby, Romeo and Juliet got nothin' on us: pebbles against a window in the darkness, stolen kisses in corners, in shadows.

They fucked, the day Dan got his driver's licence, drove to the beach and lay in the dunes all night. The next day he came to school, found her all chopped, bleached hair and legwarmers, hanging with the Madonnawannabes, wouldn't even spare him a glance.

That was the first time he learned: the ones you love the most today are those who'll hurt you the worst tomorrow.

It's not the last.

***


End file.
